


Tina Wang's diary

by Vkookmin1 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Liverpool, The Blitz, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vkookmin1
Summary: This is one families experience of a life changing world event. Can they stay together?





	Tina Wang's diary

Well what a surprise! Lily seems to think that this would be a good present to sort out all my thoughts and I suppose it will be. Especially after all the rumours of another Great War. I don't think that anyone wants another but if that is what it takes to stop Hitler than I am sure we will. 

Anyway I suppose I should tell you a little about myself in order to make this diary feel more personal. My name is Tina Wang and I was born on the 16th November 1906, five minutes before my twin sister Lily. I lost my father in the Great War and my mother raised us alone. I have been happily married to my husband, Mike, for ten years and seven years ago, we welcomed twin boys into the world, Max and Jordan. My sister, Lily, recently got married to her childhood sweetheart Logan.

The twins are loving Christmas so much. Their delight at every present they get off Mike and I is just infectious. I wish they could stay 7 years old forever. Jordan got me the most adorable handmade bracelet with little charms and Max made me a picture of what I think is all four of us at the beach but then again I can't be sure.

All the family came round for dinner. My mother, Lily and Logan all came round laden with presents for the boys and food for the Christmas dinner. As soon as they arrived, Mom, Lily and I immediately headed into the kitchen to make a start on the large Christmas dinner we had planned while Logan headed into the living room to resumehis role as the twins favourite uncle. The sound of their high pitched giggling floated into the kitchen making Mum, Lily and I chuckle before resuming our conversation about the latest fashion trends.

Soon enough though the conversation was turning to a darker topic."Do you really think that Hitler will invade Belgium, Tina?" Lily asked, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"Yes, I think he will and we all know that it's not going to be good news for anyone when he does," I said back glancing towards the living room then at Lily. "I just don't want the twins to go through the same experience that you and I did back in the Great War," I said casting my mind back. Lily and I lost our father in the Battle of the Somme back in 1916 just 3 days before our 10th birthday. And if another world war was to start, I will face the possibility of losing Mike and the boys losing their father. Lily nodded sympathetically while her hand slowly moved to her stomach. I had a sneaking suspicion that she was not telling me something.

"Lily, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, pulling out the older sister 'tell me what you did now' look. Lily immediately had a look of guilt on her face. "Come on Lils, It can't be that bad..." I have to admit that I laughed at this point as Max and Jordan came hurdling into the kitchen and immediately hid behind my legs. They even cracked a smile off my mother, who was stirring a bowl of cranberry sauce in the corner, as they squealed with delight. I looked at the kitchen door just in time to see Mike and Logan walk into the kitchen, clearly trying to make the twins think that they hadn't been spotted.

"Now, where on earth could those little things have got to, Logan?" Mike wondered out loud.

"I don't know, their just too good," came the reply.

"We're here!" Both Max and Jordan screeched as they jumped out from behind my legs. Mike chucked and knelt down to their height, allowing both of them to run into his arms for a hug. Picking them both up effortlessly, he crossed the room in two strides and pecked me on the cheek.

"How are the beautiful chefs doing?" He asked, the flirtation clear in his voice. "Yeah, mommy, when's food going to be ready?" Jordan asked, clearly getting impatient.

"Dinners almost ready, you horses. Now, I need your help. Auntie Lily is keeping something from me and if she doesn't tell me in the next thirty seconds, you two will be able to go and tickle her. Does that sound like a fair deal, Auntie Lily?"

Lily sighed and grabbed onto Logan's hand."Fine, since your all here anyway, we may as well tell you." At this point there was a pause as Lily glanced over towards Logan, who gave her an encouraging nod in reply.

"We're expecting a baby!" 

As you could probably imagine, there was a lot of screaming done by myself, Lily and my mother before we found our dignity. Mike had placed the twins on the floor and crossed the room again to give Logan a celebratory man hug.

I am truly happy for Lily. She has always wanted to have children and now she is. The pregnancy was all us ladies talked about over the Christmas dinner. My niece or nephew is due around the start of September so just before the twins turn eight. Lily and Logan seem so excited to be parents and started bombarding Mike, Mum and I with question after question. They only stopped when Max passed out from exhaustion and went face first into his apple crumble. 

Oh, that's Mike calling. I should probably go and see what he's managed to break. See you soon.


End file.
